A user may wear headphones to listen to music or other audio in situations where a user can reasonably expect that a social interaction may occur, such as walking down the street, sitting on public transportation, or working in an office. However, headphones often make it difficult to hear ambient noise or other sounds other than the audio being output by the headphone. When a person other than the user is trying to get the user's attention, the person may be unable to do so without speaking unusually loudly, touching the user, or performing some other action that may not be socially acceptable. Even if the person is able to get the user's attention, the user may have to remove the headphones before the user is able to effectively interact with the person.